


All Yours

by TheWinterCaptain



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Bucky is too cute, F/M, Jealous Bucky, flirty Pietro, idk - Freeform, reader's got powers, short haired bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:54:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3895381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWinterCaptain/pseuds/TheWinterCaptain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What was with that guy?" he said suddenly.</p><p>"That guy?"</p><p>"Yeah, Pietro, or whatever."</p><p>"What about him?"</p><p>"He couldn't take his eyes off of you," Bucky laughed, but you could sense a hint of jealousy in his tone. You smiled and leaned against him.</p><p>"I doubt it, don't be so paranoid, kid," you said, digging your fingers into his side lightly.</p><p>"Hey, don't call me 'kid', I'm taller than you!" he exclaimed, barely flinching at your touch.</p><p>"Yeah well I'm stronger," you taunted, slipping out from under his arm and hunched in front of him. "Get on."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Mentors

**Author's Note:**

> I started a Pietro fic yesterday but then I realised that I missed writing Bucky so much so HERE'S A NEW ONE!! 
> 
> After the whole uproar about Natasha and how everyone was talking about Joss ruining her, I was like "fuck this" and gave the reader like awesome strength and shit and I'll have that in more detail in more chapters
> 
> Hope you like it :)
> 
> xx

"Bucky!"

 

"What?"

 

"Your hair!" you cried, running towards the super soldier that was leaning against your doorway. His once-shoulder-length hair was now cut up to the way he had it in the 40's.

 

"You like it doll?" he smirked, as you twisted around him to see the back.

 

"Very handsome," you commented, resisting the temptation to run your hands through it. Bucky smiled as you hopped up and down, trying to see it from all angles.

 

"It's not _that_ different," he said, running a hand through it self-consciously.

 

"It's very....you," you grinned, stepping back from him to admire it from afar.

 

"Me?"

 

"Yeah, you," you repeated. Bucky shrugged, his muscles shifting under his white t-shirt. "Well let's get going, Barnes, we've got a lot of work to do." You grabbed his wrist and dragged him down the hall towards the gym.

 

"Why? What's going on?" he asked in a slightly distressed tone.

 

" _Fresh meat_ _,_ " you smirked, rounding the corner and bounding through a heavy set of doors with ease. You had super human strength and agility which could easily match Steve and Bucky's, maybe even Thor if you had a big breakfast.

 

Inside, there was a loud commotion going on and you paused to take in the scene in front of you. A girl with long brown hair was standing in the middle of the room, surrounded by tables, chairs, and punching bags, which floated around her, immersed in a red glow, firing them occasionally at the wall. Her hands were outstretched as if she was doing Tai Chi. Suddenly, a white blur brushed passed, barely skimming your nose and began to jump and knock down the furniture in the blink of an eye.

 

"They are quite unique, aren't they," a familiar voice stated from behind you. You and Bucky turned to see a ridiculously tall, man with red skin and a flowing gold cape. "I am, The Vision," the man stated, his English accent sparking something in the back of your mind.

 

"Is that... J.A.R.V.I.S.?" you wondered aloud. Vision glided into the room and only then you realized why he was so tall. He was hovering about a foot off of the ground.

 

"I see you've met our new recruits," someone said from behind you, but this time, you knew who it was.

 

"I wasn't expecting  _this_ Steve," you stated as Captain America clapped Bucky on the back. He smiled at you before walking towards the girl. He put his thumb and index finger in his mouth and let out a loud, clear whistle. The white blur that had been racing around the room stumbled to a stop next to the brunette, and finally, you saw a silver haired boy in running gear, who had a very similar face shape to what seemed like his companion.

 

"Alright team, I know you've just arrived, but I think it's time you meet your new mentors," Steve called out to them, pacing as he did so. He really was a leader, and you could see it shine through in him at times like this.

 

"Mentors?" Bucky repeated in surprise, stiffening slightly beside you. "Is that a good idea?"

 

"I trust you, Buck," Steve replied quietly before raising his voice. "This is Wanda Maximoff, A.K.A. Scarlet Witch, and her twin brother Pietro, A.K.A. Quicksilver. To sum up, he's got super speed, and she has the power of manipulation, both physical and mental. And this... this is The Vision, formed from Vibranium and created half by Ultron, and the rest by Tony and Bruce, using J.A.R.V.I.S.'s technology - that's why he has his voice."

 

You stood next to Bucky, straightening your posture and putting your hands behind your back.

 

"This is Bucky Barnes, and (Y/N) (Y/L/N), they'll be helping out with training and anything else you might need assistance with here," Steve said, still in his Captain mode. You couldn't help but feel slightly intimidated by him when he was like this, despite him being a big softie most of the time. You nodded curtly at the twins and Vision, and donned a friendly smile. Bucky on the other hand, stayed perfectly still, only taking a moment to glance at you out of the corner of his eye.

 

"We won't be starting anything now, but Tony and Bruce would like to analyse your abilities later," Cap rapped up, loosening his shoulders and assuming his regular stance. You turned to Bucky and squeezed his hand. He held onto it for a moment before walking towards Steve. You made your way over to the recruits, relaxing slightly.

 

"Hi, I'm (Y/N)," you smiled cheerily, stretching a hand out towards Wanda. She shook it briefly, her expression unchanging and retracted her hand almost straight away. Pietro raced forward and took your hand, a lazy smirk on his face.

 

"Pleasure to meet you," he said smoothly, his voice thick with some kind of Eastern European accent, you'd ask Steve later. You nodded towards Vision, who simply hovered and floated next to Wanda. You glanced at your watch and cursed under your breath.

 

"I better get going, but if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask," you offered, throwing one more smile at them before walking back towards Bucky and Steve. "We've got a mission, are you ready?"

 

"Yeah, I'll meet you at your room in like 10 minutes?" Bucky replied, still seeming slightly on-edge. You nodded and jogged back to your room to get changed into your tactical gear. Half the time you didn't even bother wearing a suit, because you healed three times as fast as most humans, but you were tired of getting blood on your favourite clothes. You were ready in five so you stood outside your door waiting for Bucky. You caught sight of him walking towards you, dressed in black cargo shorts, a black t-shirt, and a jacket made out of the same material as your suit.

 

"You alright?" you asked, slightly concerned. Bucky nodded and you frowned. "You know you can't lie to me, especially when we've got a mission."

 

"It's nothing, just wasn't expecting the whole  _mentor_ thing," he admitted,  throwing his metal around your shoulders as you walked to the launch pad a few floors up. You could feel the coolness of it through your suit, which had grown to be quite soothing. "I'm fine though, don't worry about it."

 

"Good, I'm here if you need me," you said, wrapping an arm around his waist. You had been paired with him and Steve for missions when Bucky had first arrived and he was probably one of your best friends. You got on so well now that he didn't always need Steve around. You mentally slapped yourself anytime you started developing stronger feelings for him, but sometimes, you couldn't help it.

 

"Thanks... what was with that guy?" he said suddenly.

 

"That guy?"

 

"Yeah, Pietro, or whatever."

 

"What about him?"

 

"He couldn't take his eyes off of you," Bucky laughed, but you could sense a hint of jealousy in his tone. You smiled and leaned against him.

 

"I doubt it, don't be so paranoid, kid," you said, digging your fingers into his side lightly.

 

"Hey, don't call me 'kid', I'm taller than you!" he exclaimed, barely flinching at your touch.

 

"Yeah well I'm stronger," you taunted, slipping out from under his arm and hunched in front of him. "Get on."

 

This wasn't the first time you had tried this, but Bucky was still hesitant. Eventually he climbed onto your back awkwardly and you grabbed him by the legs. You shifted him slightly so you were more comfortable and began to run as fast as you could up the stairs to the floor with the Quinjet. Carrying Bucky felt like what carrying a toddler on your back would feel like for a regular person. When you finally reached the launch pad, you let go of his legs and he slipped off of you.

 

"I'll never get used to that," he muttered under his breath. You took his hand in yours and ran onto the Quinjet. It would be just you and him on the mission. As you settled down into the metallic bench, with Bucky at your side, you rested your head on his shoulder.

 

"So do you like that guy?" Bucky asked, resting a hand on your knee. 

 

"Why?" you smirked, closing your eyes and listening to his breathing. You didn't mind Bucky being jealous, but you were still too afraid to tell him how you really felt.

 

"Just checking, doll. Can't let be letting my best girl go now, can I?" he murmured, sounding as tired as you felt.

 

"I'm all yours, James," you whispered, drifting into a well-needed sleep for the mission ahead of you.


	2. Explosives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some fighting and fluff and what not :33

"(Y/N). (Y/N) wake up, we're almost here."

 

"Hhmm?" you groaned, opening your eyes to see Bucky looking down at you and shaking you gently.

 

"We've gotta go," he said, standing up and lifting you out of the chair.

 

"Crap..." you muttered, slapping your face lightly to try and wake yourself up a bit more.

 

"Why'd you let me sleep so long?"

 

"You looked too cute to wake up," he smirked, stretching. You could have sworn you heard the pilot snort.You rolled your eyes and stretched your arms above your heard, letting out a yawn.

 

"Any time for a coffee do you think?" you asked hopefully. He shook his head, just as the Quinjet was being brought down. You sighed and checked that you had everything you needed before the jet landed and the door opened slowly.

 

"Ready?" you asked Bucky.

 

"Ready."

 

You ran out onto the crisp, frozen grass of an abandoned experimental laboratory in rural Russia. Bucky followed after you and you made a beeline to the chain-link fence that surrounded the area. Bucky found a small hole at the base of the fence and stretched it out so that it was big enough for both of you to crawl through. The compound was on a hill with at least ten HYDRA agents surrounding it, all armed, all alert. Some of them you even recognised as previous S.H.I.E.L.D. employees. You and Bucky hid among a thick wall of bushes, when Bucky decided to execute the plan. He stood up, covering his metal arm with black gloves, and walked right up the to the door of the building, close-range weaponry in hand. There were two agents guarding it and you heard him shout orders at them in Russian through your earpiece. You peered through the thicket to see the two men looking confused and stepping towards Bucky, cocking their guns. When they both got close enough, Bucky smashed the butt of his gun into one of their faces, and swept his leg under the other guy, knocking him to the ground. He tried to get up again but Bucky picked him up with his metal arm and pushed him up against the wall, holding him up by the throat. Eventually the man stopped struggling and fell to the ground, and Bucky gestured for you to follow.

 

There was minimum noise made so none of the other guards noticed, but you'd have to deal with them on the way out. You crouched and ran towards the door stealthily where Bucky was waiting for you. Bucky went to kick the door but you pushed him away.

 

"Are you trying to get us caught," you whispered urgently and merely opened the unlocked door. Bucky shrugged and followed you inside to a dimly lit hallway with flickering lights.

 

"Okay, I'll go find the files, you look for Rumlow," you said, pointing down the hall. He nodded and marched down the hall as quietly as he could. The files you were looking for were stolen and they contained all of Tony's future plans for... well everything, and who knows who's seen them now. You managed to find the stairs past one of the doors on your left and crept down them silently. You slipped out your 102 Sweet Dreams lipstick and applied it while making your way down the stairs. When you finally reached the bottom floor, there was only one door there and it was locked. A touch screen keypad was mounted on the wall, just below your eye level. You cursed as you fumbled around your belt for your decoder but realised you must have forgotten it. You shrugged and punched the keypad and it shattered with a short, earsplitting beep. The door unlocked and you walked in. Inside were numerous high tech computers and filing cabinets. You were just about to boot up what looked like the main computer when the door behind you creaked.

 

"Who are you?" a heavy set man demanded, looking both suspicious of you and terrified for his safety due to the gun tucked in your belt.

 

"Hello sailor," you said confidently, striding towards him quickly and pushing him against the wall. "You're gonna forget my face," you whispered seductively, kissing him roughly on the lips. The man crumpled to the floor and his eyes rolled into the back of his head almost instantly.

 

"Blegh," you were half tempted to wipe the taste of him off your mouth but didn't want to smudge your toxic lipstick. You pulled out a memory card and plugged it into the computer.

 

_**ACCESS DENIED.** _

 

You cursed and began trying to override the system, breaking past the firewalls and system functions. They had done a good job with this security, but you were better. You finally started deleting all their stolen files when you decided to take a peak through their own files. The second you clicked on one of them, a loud alarm began to ring and words kept flashing on the screen.

 

**_SECURITY SYSTEM_   _INITIATE_.**

 

"Shit! Bucky we gotta go," you shouted into your earpiece, grabbing the hard drive, diving out the door and running up the stairs three steps at a time.

 

"No sign of Rumlow, meet you at the front door," Bucky's voice crackled in your ear. You raced up the stairs and reached the door you had entered, right when you heard pounding footsteps and voices coming from above. You slipped a pill-sized grenade out and activated it, tossing it at the end of the staircase. It was set to explode when it detected movement five seconds after it was switched on. You ran out the door and saw Bucky rounding a corner and firing behind him.

 

"Come on!" you screamed, sprinting out the door with Bucky at your heels. Just as you made it out, your grenade detonated, throwing you and Bucky out onto the grass forcefully.

 

"New move?" Bucky asked as he quickly gathered himself off the ground.

 

"Let's do this," you confirmed, just as more of the guards from the buildings periphery came charging towards you. Bucky knelt down and shot at them constantly. You took a step back and launched yourself forward onto Bucky's back, jumping into the air and throwing more mini-grenades at them. Just as you were nearing the ground, Bucky caught your ankles and spun you around him, with you pulling out your handguns, firing at the HYDRA agents that were left. When a bullet had gone straight through the head of the last agent, Bucky slowed you down and let you put your hands on the ground, setting your feet down after so that it looked like you were doing a push up. You jumped back, still slightly dizzy, and held onto Bucky's arm.

 

"Alright, your turn," he said, and you hopped onto his back. He ran back over to the fence and let you down so that both of you could crawl through again, and you got back onto him afterwards. Once he reached the Quinjet, he set you down onto the bench and went to talk to the pilot. You kicked off your boots as soon as the jet took off and pulled out a flask of coffee from one of the compartments that they kept stocked for you.

 

"Oh sweet release," you said, taking a gulp out of the plastic cup. When Bucky came back and took a seat beside you, you noticed how tired he looked.

 

"Here Buck, lie down, get some rest," you said after downing the coffee and putting away the flask. He nodded and put his head on your lap and stretched out across the rest of the bench. You stroked his soft hair absentmindedly as he drifted off to sleep. His face was soft and peaceful for once, and you smiled to yourself. His breathing was so rhythmic that you dozed off sitting up straight.

 

You woke a few hours later, just as the Quinjet touched down onto the landing spot on the Avengers Tower.

 

"Buck, wake up kiddo," you whispered, patting his chest lightly. He squinted up at you and gave a sleepy lopsided grin.

 

"Five more minutes," he muttered, closing his eyes again.

 

"We're home, come on," you said louder, tapping him on the side of his face. He grabbed your wrist and opened one eye.

 

"Really?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Fine," he groaned and heaved himself up, and you stood up. He took your hand and you both walked sleepily inside, you carrying your boots in your other hand.

 

"Wanna go to bed for a while?" you asked, leaning against him, knowing the route back to you room so well that you didn't need to pay attention anymore. 

 

"Sounds like a plan," he said, putting an arm around you. When you made it to your room, you threw open the door and flopped onto your bed, throwing your boots in the corner. Bucky shut the door behind him and fell down beside you.

 

"C'mere doll," he said, his eyes barely opened. You scooted over to him and he threw both arms around you, holding you close to him.

 

"Night James," you murmured into his chest.

 

"Goodnight (Y/N)," he whispered, and you were almost too sleepy to notice him kiss you softly on the cheek.

 


	3. Glass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I know I know I haven't updated this in forever, school and stuff got the best of me but it's summer so I'll definitely be able to work on this a lot more and I hope you enjoy this

You woke up unable to move, probably because of the metal arm slung over your stomach. You could easily lift it off you but it would be like moving when you have a kitten lying on you. You looked over at Bucky, his short hair sticking up in odd spots and his lips parted. He rarely had nightmares when you stayed with him. You watched his eyes move slightly under his eyelids and his lips moved a fraction.

“Bucky,” you whispered, turning on your side carefully. He moaned incoherently and the corner of his mouth twitched.

 

“(Y/N)…” he mumbled. Your heart echoed through your body and you froze. “They’ll catch us… shhhh.” You frowned. What was he even dreaming about? “I’m cooler than him…. Hhmmm…. He’s a hot dog.”

 

“What the hell,” you whispered, raising an eyebrow as Bucky’s eyes flickered open.

 

“Oh, hey,” he murmured, blinking a few times. “Did you say something?”

 

“Nope,” you smiled, wriggling out from under his arm. “Do you want to go out for breakfast?”

 

“Sure thing doll, let me have a shower first,” he said, groaning as he stretched. You smirked and rolled out of the bed. “Care to join me?” He winked at you.

 

“It’s a bit early for flirting, Barnes,” you said, rolling your eyes. You ruffled his hair and made your way down to your own room. You hopped in the shower quickly and brushed your teeth. It was pretty cold out but you weren’t bothered to dry your hair so you just got dressed and threw a hat on over it. You were about to jog down to Bucky’s room when a white blur whizzed past you, almost knocking you off your feet. You stumbled back and steadied yourself against the wall. The blur stopped and Pietro stood in close front of you, a smirk on his face.

 

“Good morning,” he said, his thick accent laced heavily into the two words. You had forgotten to ask Steve where the twins were from.

 

“Oh, hey Pietro, what can I do for you?” you asked cheerily, smiling brightly.

 

“Would you like to get something to eat before training?” he asked almost innocently, seeming slightly less cocky.

 

“Oh, I’d love to but…” you began before looking up and seeing Bucky just a few metres away. He turned and walked away from you, head down slightly. “I’m sorry, I’ve already made plans with Bucky, maybe some other time, I’ve got to go,” you rushed out, patting him lightly on the shoulder before running after Bucky.

 

“Bucky? Bucky, come back!” you called after him as he walked into his room, shutting the door behind him. You sighed and knocked gently. He opened it a second later, his face completely blank of emotion.

 

“Go with him,” he said simply, his blue eyes hard and icy.

 

“I… Bucky, firstly, I was the one who asked you to go for breakfast; I wouldn’t cancel five minutes later, and secondly, I’d rather go with you anyway,” you said with a small smile, leaning against the door frame indifferently. “My my, is the great James Buchanan Barnes jealous?” you teased, poking him in the chest. “That’s two days in a row, it’s like an epidemic!”

 

“You like me being jealous, huh?” he smirked, gripping your finger tightly like a child. “Is that not old fashioned these days? I could beat a guy up for you if you want, lay my coat over a puddle, like we used to do.”

 

“I’m very much capable of beating the crap out of any guy that I want, and I have legs, I can jump,” you grinned, poking him again with your free hand. “But thanks for the offer, I’ll beat up a guy for you too Buck.”

 

“Well doll, you are just too kind,” he mock swooned.

 

“I know how to treat a man, now come on, let’s get breakfast,” you said, pulling your finger out of his grasp and holding his hand properly, dragging him out of the room. He locked his fingers with yours and slowed you down. You walked out of the tower, taking your time, discussing mission tactics along the way. People commuting to work pushed past the two of you, rushing with looks of panic on their faces. Tourists, businessmen and women, families, couples, everyone had a story of their own, but you were perfectly happy with yours.

 

“I want a doughnut,” you whined, just as your stomach growled. “Shhh, don’t interrupt me,” you chided, patting it softly. Bucky laughed and shook his head.

 

“What about in there?” he said suddenly, pointing down an almost obscure alley with a small café at the end.

 

“As long as they have doughnuts,” you grumbled, following him down the shadowed avenue and into the dim café. The blinds were drawn on the windows, but inside was illuminated by a dozen strings of fairy lights hanging from the ceiling and on the walls. Tea lights flickered on low down tables, each with small jars filled with wild flowers. A giant chalkboard was mounted on one wall, with the menu scrawled in neat, thin writing. Opposite it was a long counter painted purple, with muffins and pots of coffee beans littered across it.

 

“Wow… This place is so cute,” you whispered, gazing around the room in awe.

 

“Can I help you?” a sweet voice said, seemingly out of nowhere. A short girl with long, red hair appeared from behind a veil of beads with a huge smile on her face. She was quite adorable in your opinion, wearing dungarees and navy converse.

 

“Um, Bucky what do you want?” you asked, turning to the super soldier beside you. He shrugged and scratched his head. “Oh wait! Do you have doughnuts?”

 

“We certainly do,” the girl chirped, practically leaping over the counter and pulling out a plate of doughnuts from the bottom shelf. You grinned and followed her over to the counter.

 

“Bucky look… chocolate filled,” you murmured, eyes wide. Your mouth began to water and you pointed at the one closest to you. “Can I have that one please, and a hot chocolate?”

 

“Sure thing!” the girl exclaimed, her face lighting up even more.

 

“Can I get a coffee, doll?” Bucky asked, leaning an elbow against the countertop, a smouldering look on his face.

 

“Yeah, no problem,” the girl replied, barely giving him a second glance. You snorted and pushed Bucky’s shoulder as she went behind the beaded curtain again.

 

“Rough day, Barnes, can’t catch a break can you?” you teased as he frowned. He slid into a booth that was adorned with cushions and you slipped in after him. A sweet smell of vanilla and cinnamon hung in the air and you yawned, leaning against Bucky.

 

“Maybe she… y’know…” Bucky whispered in your ear, “plays for the other team.”

 

“You can say gay and lesbian,” you laughed, just as the spritely girl skipped into the room with hot chocolate and a doughnut on one plate and a coffee in her other hand, her wavy hair bouncing behind her shoulders.

 

“Here you go!” she said, grinning from ear to ear, her cheeks flushed. She slid the coffee over to Bucky swiftly and placed your plate and cup in front of you. “Enjoy,” she smiled. She shuffled off behind the veil of beads once again and the two of you were left alone.

 

“Looks like she has a thing for you,” he remarked, sipping his coffee casually.

 

“I doubt it,” you said with a small smile, playing the foamy marshmallows on your hot chocolate. You gulped down some of it but stopped, remembering what Bucky said earlier. “Who’s a hot dog, by the way?”

 

“What?” Bucky almost choked on his coffee. He coughed roughly and looked at you.

 

“You were sleep talking, you said ‘I’m way cooler than him, he’s a hot dog’ or something like that,” you giggled, watching his face turn red.

 

“Um, I can’t remember,” he muttered, looking into his coffee. “Did… did I mention anything else?”

 

“Oh, just my name,” you teased. He swallowed thickly and nodded slowly. “Do I often feature in your dreams, Barnes?”

 

“I could ask you the same question,” he smirked, attempting to regain some of his cool.

 

“Well, I did once dream that you were a dog and I was a cat but we lived underwater and then Steve was a huge whale and ate us, so we had to live in his stomach. It was okay though because then he swallowed a hamster version of Bruce and he hulked out and clawed us out,” you replied simply, taking a bite out of your doughnut. You felt Bucky staring at you and you paused before looking up at him.  “Oh, chocolate.” You scooped some chocolate that was dripping from the doughnut and wiped it on his nose.

 

“Gosh, and I’ve always wondered why some people can’t see the elegant, classy side of you,” he said sardonically, before attempting to lick it off.

 

“That’s an attractive look for you,” you joked, watching him struggle, making a fool of himself, except he wasn’t, because you couldn’t help watch how endearing and cute he looked.

 

“I’m sure you can do better, doll,” he said, finally giving up.

 

“I can try.” You leaned up quickly and licked the chocolate right off his nose. He burst out laughing as you pulled away with a giant grin. You leaned against his shoulder, barely able to breathe with laughter. When you finally caught your breath, you turned to see him staring at you, a soft smile on his face.

 

“How hasn’t someone stolen you from me yet?” he murmured, his eyes hooded and his voice husky.

 

“I didn’t want them to,” you whispered, letting your hand fall onto his.

 

“Me neither.” He laughed, a small, quiet one, almost breathless, inviting. You could just nearly taste his coffee. There was a loud smash and you flinched, whipping your head around to see the waitress shaking, staring at shards of shattered glass that sprinkled across the floor.

 

“I’m so sorry!” she exclaimed, her face redder than her hair, her hands trembling as she tried to gather up the pieces. You climbed out of the booth effortlessly and knelt down beside her.

 

“Are you okay?” you asked gently, gathering up the larger fragments of glass into your palm. You felt Bucky hover behind you, suddenly aware of the tension in his body. You could feel him wanting to help but didn’t want to risk exposing his arm, putting his left hand in his pocket.

 

“I’m just such a klutz, I’m really sorry I disturbed you!” she rambled before you reached out with your free hand and touched her shoulder.

 

“Hey, take a deep breath, don’t worry about it, nobody got hurt, we’re all fine, it’s okay,” you soothed, meeting her gaze. Her round, brown eyes shone with tears that had yet to fall, but she gave a weak smile and nodded, opening her mouth slightly and breathing in. “Good, you can give those to me and you can get a sweeping brush or something for those small parts.” You nodded towards the shards in her hand and she carefully poured them into yours, standing up straight and hurrying behind the veil of beads.

 

“I’ll never get used to seeing you so calming and soothing,” Bucky said suddenly. You turned to him and smiled, leaning over and dumping the glass into a nearby bin. “Despite you using that to… you know… bring me back.” You squeezed his hand briefly and turned to see the waitress walk back in again.

 

“What’s your name?”

 

“Lily,” she murmured, sweeping brush and pan in hand.

 

“I’m (Y/N), and this is Bucky,” you said as she looked up at the two of you.

 

“I-I know, Avengers, right?” she asked shyly. You barely even got a word out before she started talking, fast. “You guys are amazing, I mean, you’re an inspiration to everyone out there, just as strong, probably stronger, than _two_ super-soldiers, than _a god_ ,” she gushed, gesturing the brush at you.

 

“I never really thought about it that much… thank you, Lily, that means a lot to me,” you said elatedly. You turned to Bucky and grinned. “This is amazing!”

 

“It’s about time you realised your worth, doll,” Bucky assured you, looking uncharacteristically chilled out. You just blushed and looked back at Lily. You glanced at the clock on the wall behind her and swore under your breath.

 

“Damn, we’ve got to go, it was really great meeting you, we’ll definitely be back,” you said, pulling out forty dollars and putting it on the counter.

 

“Wait that’s way too much,” she protested, looking at the money.

 

“It’s a tip, kid, get used to it,” you laughed, grabbing Bucky’s hand and pulling him out of the café, running down the street. Your mind was spinning, there was warmth in your heart and stomach: being recognised by Lily, the things she had said… the near kiss with Bucky. Everything was a blur but although you made it back to the Tower in time for training, all you could think about for the rest of that day was those three things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much happened but it was just kind of a filler chapter to get me back into the swing of things with this fic, more coming soon :) xx


	4. Silver Whiskey

“You guys had enough yet?” you smirked, rolling on the balls of your feet. Pietro stood across the room, panting harshly. Wanda stood in front of him, looking frustrated, almost glaring at you.

 

“It’s impossible,” she grunted, flicking her long brown hair over her shoulder. You rolled your eyes and crossed your arms.

 

“And why is that?” you asked pointedly, staring at her like she was a misbehaving child.

 

“I just can’t, I don’t see the point on being calm, it does nothing,” she remarked, scowling at the floor and clenching her fists. You saw Pietro lean forward and place a hand on her shoulder, her whole body physically relaxing at his mere touch.

 

“You can’t keep channelling your powers through anger,” you consoled her mildly. “It will only tear you apart every time until there’s nothing left but a scared little girl who can’t help the people she loved because she believed too much in her powers and not in herself.”

 

“Woah there (Y/N),” Bucky whispered from behind you. You glanced back to see him leaning against the wall, his arms folded and his hair damp on his forehead.

 

“I know what I’m doing, go work with Pietro for a while,” you reassured him before turning back to Wanda once again. Bucky walked past you and nodded at Pietro. He looked at his sister hesitantly and followed Bucky to another part of the room.

 

“Now come on, deep breath, close your eyes,” you instructed, watching Wanda carefully as she reluctantly obeyed. “Can you feel your heart slowing down?” She nodded minutely, inhaling strongly. The anger that had radiated from her ebbed away and was replaced with concentration.

 

“I’m ready,” she said quietly, slowly opening her eyes and looking at you with determination. You cleared your throat and raised the bow that Clint had let you borrow. You notched an arrow onto the string and aimed steadily, letting your eyes focus on your target; Wanda. She looked calm, her fists no longer clenched and her jaw no longer set tightly. You pulled the bow’s string back, feeling it struggle against your force. You let the arrow fly and it whizzed through the air. Wanda snapped her hand up, which was enveloped in a red haze, and her palm faced towards you. The arrow stopped dead in front of it and hovered in the air before dropping to the ground abruptly.

 

“See,” you smirked, lowering the bow, “much better.” Wanda nodded and you raised your weapon again. You fired several more arrows at her until the sheath on your back was empty. She had managed to deflect every single one with just a flick of her wrist, each being engulfed in the fiery red mist that surrounded her hands. You glanced over at Bucky and Pietro, just as the super soldier slammed Quicksilver to the ground expertly when he tried to speed past.

 

“Bucky, we’re done here,” you called and he turned his attention to you, just long enough for Pietro to throw his body against Bucky’s and knock him back. Bucky stumbled back and glared at Pietro before regaining his composure.

 

“Alright,” he grunted and turned to Pietro and nodding his head towards the door.

 

“Someone actually caught you off guard, you’re getting old,” you teased, setting down your weapon and walking over to Bucky, who had a very sour look on his face. He rolled his eyes and stretched his arms over his head, his shirt riding up at his waist a bit. You blushed as you peeked at the strip of skin visible from underneath his shirt. You had seen him shirtless before (and you had been just as flustered) but you couldn’t help it.

 

“You alright, doll?” he asked, lowering his hands and looking at you curiously. Even the way he said ‘doll’ drove you crazy.

 

“Y-yeah, I’m fine,” you stuttered, rubbing your neck and twisting around swiftly. “See you later, Bucky!” You jogged out of the room before he could say another word. You made your way down to the common room and flopped down onto a couch, not exactly tired physically but you were glad for the release. There was a shift in the couch and suddenly Pietro was sitting next to you.

 

“Oh, hey Pietro, how’s it going?” you said, leaning your head back.

 

“Good, we’re still getting used to all of,” he gestured around, “this.”

 

“It’s a handful alright, how’s training?” You weren’t sure how he’d been doing considering Bucky had mostly taken on the role of his trainer.

 

“Nothing I can’t handle, The Winter Soldier, he is tough,” Pietro replied casually, putting his hands behind his head.

 

“Bucky,” you corrected him automatically.

 

“I’m sorry?”

 

“His name is Bucky,” you repeated dryly, staring at Pietro. He realised his mistake and nodded slowly.

 

“You and him are…” he trailed off, his blue eyes shifting awkwardly.

 

“No,” you shook your head hesitantly. “Bucky and I are just friends.” You smiled, attempting to disguise any hints of sadness in your voice. “So will you be going to Stark’s party tonight?” you asked quickly, changing the subject.

 

“Yes, it has been a while since we’ve celebrated,” he said with a grin. He looked at you intensely for a moment. “And…will I be seeing you there?”

 

“Yeah, Steve’s dragging me there so that he won’t have to put up with Tony for the whole night,” you joked with a small laugh.

 

“I can’t wait,” Pietro said before standing up off the couch. You blinked and he was gone. You were in no way used to the speed that he moved at. His spot was soon replaced by the original Man Out Of Time.

 

“Hey (Y/N),” Steve smiled gently, throwing a muscular arm over the back of the couch. His hair was combed out neatly and he was already dressed in a fitted, black shirt and black pants.

 

“Woah Steve, I forgot how well you cleaned up,” you remarked with a grin. Steve blushed lightly and poked your nose. For some reason, The Avengers had taken to poking you, you must have started a trend. “Damn does that mean the party’s soon? I haven’t even showered yet,” you moaned, throwing yourself deeper into the cushions that surrounded you.

 

“We’ve got about an hour, thanks for coming with me by the way, Bucky wasn’t too keen on going,” he added, looking slightly uncomfortable. You couldn’t help but notice the edge of nervousness in his voice and body. Then it clicked.

 

“So Steve, is there anybody special going to be there tonight?” you pressed, elbowing him with a giggle. Steve’s blush deepened and he broke eye contact with you. “Oh my god, there is! Who is it, tell me!” you cried, jumping up and kneeling on the couch, grabbing Steve’s shoulders. He struggled away from you, half laughing as you climbed onto his shoulders.

 

“Nobody!” he exclaimed, getting off the couch and swiping at you carefully. You dodged his hands and swayed on his shoulders.

 

“Tell me or I won’t get off. Is it Sharon? It’s Sharon, isn’t it?” you guessed, laughing manically as Steve grunted and grabbed your ankles. He didn’t reply and threw your hands in the air. “Yes! I was right!” you shouted, just as Steve grasped you by the waist and pulled you down, setting you on the floor in front of him. You grinned up at him and he smiled softly.

 

“Go get ready,” he ordered.

 

“Aye aye captain,” you said, saluting him. Before you bounded out of the room, you leaned up and whispered in his ear. “Good luck with Sharon.”

 

 

~

 

 

“Alright Cap, let’s go,” you called, running into the kitchen. Steve was pacing around the island, running a hand through his hair. “Dude, relax, you used to live beside her, it’ll be fine.”

 

“You’re right, I’m okay, I’m good, let’s go,” he said quickly, taking a deep breath. You smiled as he walked out before you, it was like watching your little kid go to school for the first time. The two of you made your way upstairs to one of the very top floors. Tony had recently converted it because apparently he ‘didn’t have enough party floors’. Somehow the two of you hadn’t passed any guests yet, probably because they were all in the elevator, and stairs didn’t bother you and Steve. Eventually, you could hear the low thud of music echo through the walls, almost blasting through the door when you opened it. Inside, people milled around in large groups while an area had been cleared off for dancing.

 

“This is a lot more high scale than I thought it would be,” you muttered to Steve as you stepped in. You glanced around the room, recognising some people, but most were a mystery to you. You spotted a familiar blonde woman leaning against a wall length bar and you smirked. You grabbed Steve’s arm and dragged him over, practically throwing him on top of her.

 

“Heeeey Sharon, why don’t you keep my boy company while I get a drink,” you said cheerily before slipping away from them. You giggled to yourself as Tony sauntered up to you with two glasses of whiskey.

 

“A drink for m’lady?” he offered, handing a glass to you.

 

“Don’t mind if I do,” you said, accepting it and taking a seat on a bar stool. “I think I may have gotten Cap laid for tonight.” Tony literally did a spit take and coughed harshly.

 

“Old man Rogers? With who?” he asked, and you pointed him in the super soldiers direction, who was chatting happily with Sharon Carter. “Nice work.”

 

“I do what I can,” you shrugged, downing the whiskey in one go, the fiery liquid burning your throat. Like Steve and Bucky, you couldn’t get drunk. You barely got another word out before Tony had been ushered away by Pepper to mingle with the guests.

 

“Would you like to dance?” a husky voice said from beside you. You looked up to see Pietro standing with his hands in his pockets, his silver hair pushed back off his face for once. He actually would have looked quite handsome if you weren’t so infatuated with Bucky. You hadn’t realised that a slow song had started to play and couples twirled on the dance floor.

 

“Sure,” you smiled, taking his arm and walking out. You stopped in the middle and he rested his hands on your waist. You put your hands on his shoulders and swayed along. “I’m not much of a dancer, I have the coordination of a sock,” you grinned. Pietro laughed and you felt his fingers shift slightly. You dipped your head and cleared your throat uncomfortably.

 

“Have you been at the party long?” he asked. You looked up and he was a lot closer to you than you remembered.

 

“Uh no, actually I just arrived,” you said, leaning away minutely. You went to take a step back but his grip was firm on your hips. He looked at you intently, and you couldn’t help but feel slightly intimidated. “You know, I should probably talk to some people for a bit. Maybe we could do this another time.”

 

“The party just started, they’ll be here later,” Pietro said innocently, until a second later he was suddenly yanked away from you.

 

“She said _another time_ ,” a voice growled. Bucky was standing slightly to your left, all muscle and pent-up anger, the whites of his knuckles visible. He held Pietro’s arm with his metal hand, close to him so that none of the other guests noticed the scene.

 

“Bucky,” you whispered harshly, pulling him away from Pietro. “I appreciate it, but I can handle myself.”

 

“I know, I just…I can’t stand to see anyone try to take advantage of you,” he muttered, glowering at Pietro, who had a shocked expression on his face and was uncertainly backing away. “He doesn’t deserve you.”

 

“Bucky please, just go to the bar, I’ll meet you there in a second,” you ordered quietly, giving him a gentle push, though he still hesitated. “Go on,” you urged. He sighed and trudged away, not even giving Pietro a second look.

 

“I’m sorry about Bucky, he can be a bit over-protective,” you said sheepishly as the silver-haired boy walked back towards you.

 

“I shouldn’t have been so forceful, it’s my fault,” he apologised, keeping a slight distance from you. “I guess we won’t be continuing the dance?” he asked hopefully. You smiled sadly and patted his shoulder.

 

“I think I better go talk to Bucky,” you said sympathetically, leaving him alone on the dance floor. Of course, it wasn’t for long, and in a flash, he was gone. When you reached the bar, Bucky was standing next to Steve and Sharon.

 

“Have you calmed down a bit?” you teased. Bucky ran a hand through his hair, his blue eyes still icy with annoyance. You smirked at Steve as you saw his hand on the small of Sharon’s back. “Let’s leave these two alone, shall we?” You took Bucky’s human hand and pulled him off towards an outdoor balcony that overlooked the city.

 

“James…” you whispered as he let go of your hand and leaned against the railing, the wind whipping any strands of hair off his face. “What did you mean…that he doesn’t deserve me?” Bucky sighed and turned towards you; so close that you could feel the heat from his body.

 

“I…I just-”

 

“Hold on. You don’t get to decide who I can and can’t be with,” you said firmly, surprising yourself with the anger that bubbled up inside of you. “I’m not saying I even remotely like Pietro in that way, but that still doesn’t mean I don’t have a choice in the matter. I decide who deserves me, and who I deserve, okay?” You were completely out of breath, staring at Bucky heavily. He broke eye contact with you and twisted away. “And…and I think I deserve someone who….someone who I can trust,” you spoke more softly, reaching for his hand, “and someone who has been there for me in the past,” you pulled him towards you, forcing him to look at you, “and someone who I’m close to.”

 

“(Y/N)…” Bucky murmured, his eyes softer now, yet wider.

 

“I know that the person that I want is right here-”

 

“Hey guys, Natasha and Clint are having a drinking contest, come on!” Tony’s voice suddenly filled the air and you stepped back, seeing the billionaire all giddy by the door. He ushered you inside and you looked back longingly at Bucky, who was staring back at you, his lips quirked in a half-smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want to paint Pietro as like this creepy ass rapist because he's way too nice so hopefully it just came off as him misreading the signals!  
> Anyway, hope you liked it and more will be updated soon xx


	5. Broken Punches

You hadn’t seen Bucky for two days. Well technically, this was the second day, but to you, it felt a lot longer. You were, on one hand, eager to see him, and on the other, desperate to save yourself the embarrassment. You had basically told him you liked him, and his lack of contact either meant he wasn’t interested or he hadn’t taken the more than obvious hint.

 

After you had gone inside to watch Natasha brutally drink Clint under the table, Bucky disappeared. You had said goodbye to Thor, had watched Steve and Sharon flirt throughout the short night, and had an arm wrestle with Tony, Nat, Rhodey, Pietro, and Wanda and beaten them all without using more than half of your strength. Basically you did anything to try and distract yourself from the lack of Bucky’s presence.

 

“Hey,” a voice called with a tap on the ajar door. You looked up from your trance of worrying and chronic over-thinking and jogged towards the door of your bedroom. Your heart raced with excitement despite your brain telling it that you knew the voice.

 

“Hey Steve,” you said solemnly at the Captain America, any tiny hopes diminished of it being - you didn’t even want to think about him or his name anymore.

 

“(Y/N), what’s wrong?” Steve frowned, putting a comforting hand on your shoulder.

 

“Nothing,” you said, breathing deeply and gave a smile that didn’t quite reach your eyes. “I’m fine, what’s up?”

 

“Well, I was wondering where you had gone,” he said sheepishly, but with a hint of confidence he hadn’t had before.

 

“Um… I haven’t been anywhere?” you replied, perplexed. You had been going to all your training sessions, you weren’t skipping meals, you were there the whole time that you needed to be.

 

“You know what I mean,” Steve said in exasperation. You sighed. Okay so some would say you had been… presently absent, there, but not _really_ there. “Is it…did something happen with Bucky?”

 

“What? Why? Did he…did he say something?” You clasped your hands anxiously, gulping thickly as Steve stared at you.

 

“Actually, he was wondering what was wrong.”

 

“God, well if he wanted to know, couldn’t he come here himself?!” you exclaimed, dragging your hands through your hair in an attempt to keep them from punching a wall.

 

“I…uh, maybe I should come back later?” Steve asked awkwardly, stepping back from you like a frightened animal.

 

“I’m leaving anyway,” you grunted, striding past him towards the gym. Thankfully, it was completely deserted. You pulled a punching bag over to one side of the room and hung it up on the hook on the ceiling. You didn’t bother wrapping your hands with bandages to protect them, you just laid into the bag, punch after punch. With each hit you heard your fist slap against the leather harshly as it swung away from you. You pounded it mercilessly until it completely burst, sending beads and sand scattering all over the floor. You sighed and went to run a hand through your hair again, only to flinch and look at your knuckles. They were red raw and tiny scrapes were beginning to bleed.

 

“You should have wrapped them.”

 

“It doesn’t matter, they’ll heal in like twenty minutes,” you said flippantly, turning towards Bucky. He was leaning against the wall, fists dug deep in his pockets, looking exhausted and dishevelled. _Yet somehow he was still hot as hell._

“I haven’t seen you around,” he commented, running a hand over the short stubble on the bottom half of his face. When did he stop shaving?

 

“I could say the same for you,” you muttered. You bit your lip in hopes it would keep you from snapping at him. You looked down quickly and preoccupied yourself with massaging your knuckles, ignoring the sharp pain that shot through them.

 

“I missed you.” His voice was soft and closer, almost right next to you. You glanced at him, careful not to show much emotion in your face. His blue eyes were warm and familiar.

 

“Bucky, what do you want? Seriously, I haven’t seen you since…since the balcony, have you been avoiding me? Is this about what…I said?” You gulped down the lump in your throat and stood up straighter.

 

“Honestly doll, I thought you didn’t want to see me after what happened with Pietro,” he said defensively, pushing his back against the wall.

 

“With Pietro? Oh Bucky, I thought we cleared that up, I’m not interested in him, how many times do I have to tell you that?” You could feel your heart racing with anger but did your best to suppress it. Did he not get the picture?

 

“What you said on the balcony…”

 

“Jesus Bucky! I was saying that I have feelings for you!” you blurted out. Your hand shot up to your mouth but it was too late. You had said it. And all he did was stare at you, completely frozen. _Oh God that was a mistake_. When the feeling suddenly rushed back into your legs, you took your chance and ran; out of the gym, down the stairs, out the building. Each step was a blur and before you knew it, you were sprinting down the street, weaving through masses of people, and ended up in _the_ alley with a sense of déjà vu washing over you.

 

“(Y/N)?” a tiny voice spoke from the slightly ajar doorway of the café. It was soon followed by a mass of wavy red hair and rosy cheeks. You breathed out a sigh of relief, taking a seat on the window sill.

 

“Hey Lily, how’s it going?” you said, slightly shocked that you had absentmindedly ran back here.

 

“I’m fine, but are you okay?” Her dainty face crinkled slightly with concern but you waved a hand out to dismiss her.

 

“Yeah.” You paused for a moment. “Actually, do you mind if I come inside?” She swung the door open with a beaming grin before you had even finished your sentence. You couldn’t hold back a smile of gratitude. You wandered in, marvelling at the sudden sense of peacefulness that rippled over your body. It was almost like an air pocket, but in the sense that you were completely void of any past anger or despair, like the moment you step inside, you’re filled with a sense of utter serenity. It was a place out of time and reality.

 

“It’s so wonderful here,” you murmured aloud, without even meaning to. You were about to slide into the booth that you and Bucky had shared before but almost immediately decided against it. Instead, you took a seat on a bar stool next to the counter.

 

“It was my grandmother’s,” Lily piped up, clambering onto the seat beside you. “She’s too old to run it anymore, but we don’t get that many customers anyway.” Her voice was solemn and lonely. “Why are you here?” You frowned at her and she gasped quietly. “I’m so sorry, I mean, what brought you here? I’m being nosey, aren’t I?”

 

“Don’t worry about it,” you laughed, watching Lily’s face relax. “Actually, it’s complicated, see I…” You trailed off at the sound of the door opening and you sighed.

 

“(Y/N),” Bucky called, rushing over beside you. You swivelled on your chair, turning your back to him, but he moved swiftly in front of you again. He put two hands on either side of the chair, his face so close to yours that your noses almost touched.

 

“Ever hear of personal space, Buck?”

 

“It never bothered you before doll, but okay.” You could have sworn you saw him smirk but when he stepped back, his face was deadpan. His hands had left dents in the chairs cushion, the left significantly deeper than the right.

 

“Maybe I should leave you to it,” Lily murmured before scrambling off the chair with a tiny smile and hiding behind the glittering veil of beads.

 

“Are you going to listen to me?” he asked seriously, taking Lily’s seat and somehow shrinking in size, his shoulders hunched forward and his eyes dark. You nodded reluctantly. “You know that since…” he took a deep breath, “since HYDRA, I’ve never had a relationship. And before you say it, my friendship with Steve doesn’t count.” His snarky tone in his last sentence made you snort with laughter, but you composed yourself quickly.

 

“Bucky, I don’t need a big speech or an explanation from you, I just had to know whether the feeling was mutual, and I think have my answer,” you said coolly. You weren’t sure where this calm confidence had come from but it was probably a blessing, rather than embarrassing yourself and making a scene.

 

“You do?” Bucky perked up slightly.

 

“Yes, and I’m sorry I put you in that awkward situation.”

 

“Wait…what? You think I don’t… Jesus Christ.” Bucky stood up from his chair, so quickly that you almost didn’t see, and put a hand on either side of your face, simultaneously roughly and gently. The cool metal chilled your skin and goosebumps combated with a racing heart as Bucky’s lips crashed against yours. All the air in your lungs seemingly dissipated at his touch, the warmth of his mouth against yours made you grateful you were sitting down; otherwise you were certain you would have collapsed. You arms hung limp by your side, but a pulse of energy suddenly urged them to cup his neck. You gasped and Bucky pulled away, panting heavily.

 

“Do you see now?” You nodded lamely and he chuckled breathlessly. There was a small applause and you looked over Bucky’s shoulder to see Lily hopping from one foot to the other clapping her hands excitedly. You grinned and pressed your forehead against Bucky’s.

 

“I was beginning to think you were completely clueless,” Bucky smirked, his hands sliding from you cheeks down to your waist, hesitantly and delicately.

 

“Me?” you huffed in exasperation, pulling back from him. “I pretty much said I liked you out on that balcony and you didn’t even get it!” Bucky laughed and lifted you from the chair.

 

“Alright we’re both pretty bad, but I just couldn’t get the thought of that guy's hands on you out of my mind.”

 

“Think of all he’s been through, he was probably just nervous,” you chastised him.

 

“True, I mean look at you, who wouldn’t be, doll?” Bucky gave a lopsided grin, one of your favourites, and kissed you swiftly. Then, you suddenly realised that Lily was still there. You stepped away from Bucky and waved at her to come in.

 

“Sorry about all that, thanks for putting up with me!” you smiled sheepishly as she bounded into the room.

 

“It was no trouble at all! It’s like watching a real life romantic comedy,” she swooned, clasping her hands by her chest.

 

“Damn…I’d much rather be in an action film, but I’ll take what I can get,” you joked, blushing as you felt Bucky’s hand intertwine with yours. “We better get going, but don’t worry, we’ll be back.” You winked at her and you and Bucky walked out of the café.

 

“Should we head back, doll?” Bucky asked, letting go of your hand and wrapping his arm around your waist.

 

“I don’t think I’ll ever get used to that,” you muttered, thinking about all the times he’s called you ‘doll’, held you in his arms, but this time, it was obviously different, better.

 

“To what?” Bucky said, frowning.

 

“Oh…” You had actually forgotten he could hear you. “Nothing,” you smiled up at him and leaned against his shoulder. You felt him shrug and clear his throat.

 

“Have you been speaking to Steve?” he asked suddenly.

 

“No, why?”

 

“So you haven’t heard how it went with him and Sharon Carter?”

 

“Oh my god, what happened?” You jumped out in front of him, grabbing his shoulders and pushing him against the alley wall.

 

“I’m positive that I saw her sneaking out of his room last night.”

 

“Damn, Steve, he’s got game.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to just say that this entire chapter is exactly 2000 words and for some reason that makes me really happy! This probably won't be updated until the weekend AT LEAST (it's my 17th birthday on Thursday AAAAH) so hold tight my munchkins!   
> xx


End file.
